On Rainy Days
by Thania Lee
Summary: Saat hujan yang turun dilangit kota Seoul adalah saat dimana aku bertemu denganmu. Kisah cinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kembali bersatu. A Fail Story. Judul gak nyambung sama cerita. Its Haehyuk slight Sihyuk. RnR please.


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~On Rainy Days~**

**Cast : haehyuk**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah pelan dibawah guyuran air hujan yang membasahi langit kota Seoul. Udara yang dingin seolah tidak dihiraukannya. Gadis bermantel coklat lembut itu tetap berjalan lurus. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, bisa terlihat airmata yang ikut turun bercampur dengan rintik hujan.

**.**

Seorang pemuda berdecak sebal dengan turunnya hujan kali ini. Dia mengumpat pelan kearah tetesan air yang jatuh secara bersamaan dari atas langit. Dirinya meneduh disalah satu café yang masih terlihat ramai walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malam.

"aku benci hujan." Gumamnya pelan.

5 menit. 10 menit. Udara yang berhembus kencang membuatnya menggigil. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam café dan membeli minuman hangat hingga menunggu hujan reda.

Setelah mendapatkan segelas Latte, dia mendudukan dirinya tepat didekat kaca transparan yang mengarah keluar. Mengambil _smartphone _dari saku celananya dan menyalakannya. **JAM 00.01 131113. **Senyum sedih terukir dibibir tipis miliknya. "tepat 3 tahun kau menghilang." Gumamnya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya mengeder keluar jendela. Sosok yang berjalan ditengah hujan deras itu menyita perhatiannya. Dengan intens dia merasa sangat mengenali sosok itu. Dan ketika gadis itu mendongak sedikit, kedua mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna.

Dengan segera dia merogoh dompetnya lalu meletakan asal uang tersebut diatas meja. Dan mengambil payung yang berada disamping pintu masuk. Dan berlari mengejar sosok itu sebelum menghilang kembali.

Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sepasang sepatu tertangkap pandangannya yang menunduk. Dia juga bisa merasakan tetesan hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyurnya tidak terasa lagi. Kepalanya mendongak, mata sayunya langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat refleksi wajah yang ada dihadapannya. "Donghae," Lirihnya.

"cari dia kemanapun! Aku tidak mau tahu! Yang pasti dia harus ada dihadapanku hari ini juga!" _Namja _tampan nan atletis itu memberikan perintah kepada _bodyguard-bodyguard _berbadan kekar yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Orang-orang berbadan kekar itu mengangguk dan langsung pergi setelah sang namja mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tamu besar rumah bergaya eropa tersebut. sang namja memejamkan matanya pelan dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Lee Hyukjae?" Desisnya.

* * *

_Yeoja_ bersurai coklat gelap itu menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat cangkir coklat panas yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"kemana kau menghilang?" _Namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya memandang tajam kearah _yeoja_ yang duduk disofa tersebut.

"…"

"KU TANYA KEMANA KAU MENGHILANG! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU HYUK-AH!" _Namja_ itu berteriak frustasi. Dia menjatuhkan lututnya tepat didepan _yeoja_ bersurai coklat gelap itu. Matanya sudah terlapisi krystal bening yang sudah menumpuk, menunggu jatuh saja.

Bahu si _yeoja_ bergetar hebat mendengar teriakan frustasi itu. "maafkan aku…" Lirihnya.

Setetes air jatuh diatas tangan _namja_ yang memegang tangan si _yeoja_. "jangan menangis, itu menyakitiku." Ucap si _namja_.

"maafkan aku… Hae-ah. Hiks."

Si _namja_ menangkup kedua lengannya di pipi _yeoja_ itu. Menghapus bulir-bulir airmata sang _yeoja_ dengan ibu jarinya. Dan tindakan itu membuat si _yeoja_ mengangkat wajahnya. Mata sayunya nampak memerah.

"maaf—mph…"

Sang _namja_ memangut bibir si _yeoja_ dengan cepat. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu dan semacamnya, hanya menyampaikan perasaan cinta dan kerinduan serta frustasi. Dan si _yeoja_ bisa merasakannya.

**.**

**.**

"aku mencintaimu." Ucap Donghae. Keduanya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk saat jemari Donghae menyentuh bagian lain tubuhnya. Sentuhan ini masih sama. Lembut dan hati-hati.

"ahh…"

Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Donghae menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu meringis ataupun menjerit kesakitan atas gerakannya.

"Hae,"

"Hyukie,"

* * *

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan santai dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Sore ini mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan didaerah _Myeongdong_.

"kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "belum, aku belum menginginkan sesuatu. Jika ada aku akan memberitahumu."

Donghae tersenyum dan menjawab. "baiklah."

Eunhyuk kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah toko-toko yang ada dikanan-kirinya. Baju, sepatu, makanan, accecoris dan banyak lagi. Akan tetapi ada satu toko yang membuat senyum terlukis dibibirnya. "Hae, ayo kesana!"

Donghae hanya menuruti kemanapun langkah kaki Eunhyuk membawanya. "_Couple_ _shop_?"

Eunhyuk berbalik dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian _yeoja_ itu mulai larut dalam pencariannya. "Hae, sini deh." Donghae mendekat kearah Eunhyuk, lengannya merangkul bahu _yeoja_ itu.

"bagus tidak?"

Dua buah kalung. Yang satu berbandul gembok kecil dan satunya berbandul kunci.

"kau suka?" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae barusan.

"baiklah. _Adjumma_, kami beli yang ini."

**.**

Mereka berdua kini duduk ditaman dengan pertokoan. Ditangan Eunhyuk_, yeoja_ itu sedang memegang ice cream strawberry kesukaannya.

"Hyuk, bisa ceritakan padaku mengapa kau meninggalkanku dan menghilang?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan memakan ice creamnya. Matanya memandang kosong kearah depan. "kau tau jika perusahaan ayahku bangkrut dan memiliki banyak hutang?"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. "ya, lalu?"

"salah satunya Choi Grup. Mereka meminta ganti rugi atas batalnya tender yang kedua perusahaan telah sepakati." Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya. "dan aku adalah jaminannya." Lanjutnya.

"maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. "Choi Grup menahanku sampai ayah bisa membayar semua hutang-hutangnya. Tetapi—"

"tetapi?"

"ayah meninggal dua tahun lalu, dan aku akan selamanya berada ditangan Choi Grup."

"ibumu?"

Eunhyuk memandang taman dihadapannya dengan ekspresi sendu miliknya. "ibu meninggal beberapa bulan setelah ayah karena penyakitnya."

Donghae mengenggam lengan Eunhyuk. "maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu disaat-saat sulit itu." Sesalnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae. "_gwenchana_, aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku juga tidak mau kau terbebani nantinya. Apalagi kau akan kuliah di Amerika kan?" Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

Donghae merengkuh Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya. "maafkan aku,"

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae. mengusap punggung Donghae dengan lembut. "_Gwenchana._"

Tiba-tiba segerombolan laki-laki berpakaian hitam nan berotot mendatangi mereka. Salah satu dari mereka melepaskan pelukan Haehyuk dan menyeret Eunhyuk menjauh.

"hei, apa maksud kalian?!" Protes Donghae.

Eunhyuk mencoba berontak dalam kungkungan para _bodyguard_ Siwon itu. Akan tetapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan gumpalan-gumpalan otot itu.

"_Yaa_!" Donghae melangkah maju guna melepaskan Eunhyuk, tetapi langkahnya ditahan oleh _bodyguard_ lainnya dan kepalan tangan mendarat di wajahnya.

"HAE!" Pekik Eunhyuk.

Donghae terjatuh duduk dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya berniat menerjang para bodyguard tersebut, akan tetapi dia sudah lebih dahulu ditahan oleh dua orang itu. Yang satu memeganginya dan satunya lagi memukulinya.

"DONGHAE!" Pekik Eunhyuk lagi. Airmata sudah jatuh melewati pipi tirusnya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang terkasihnya dipukuli dihadapannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur dihadapan Siwon yang sedang duduk disofa mahalnya. Kaki jenjangnya menyilang, dagunya ditumpu dengan kedua lengannya yang bertautan.

"lepaskan dia," Ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

Siwon tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "apa katamu? Lepaskan? Heh, berani sekali kau memerintahku! Kau tau kedudukanmu itu apa sekarang?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada sombongnya.

"kumohon Siwon-ah. Lepaskan Donghae. akh—" Eunhyuk terpekik lirih saat Siwon menarik kuat rambutnya.

"kau berani mengucapkan permintaan itu setelah kabur dariku? Heh? Lucu sekali Lee Hyukjae!"

Siwon memberikan intruksi pada bodyguard itu untuk membawa Eunhyuk kekamarnya.

**.**

Eunhyuk memegang kemeja bagian depannya dengan erat. Dia terduduk dilantai dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Pipinya lebam.

"kumohon Siwon, jangan lakukan itu." Pintanya lemah.

Siwon tertawa sinis mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk barusan. Rasa cintanya yang tulus telah berubah menjadi obsesi pada gadis itu. Ya Siwon sangat mencintai Eunhyuk, akan tetapi gadis itu seakan tidak bisa menerima dirinya.

"kau adalah milikku! Jadi apapun yang aku lakukan juga itu sesukaku, kau mengerti? Dan satu hal lagi." Siwon berjongkok dihadapan Eunhyuk, menyibak helai coklat lembut itu kebelakang. Leher serta belakang telinga _yeoja_ itu penuh dengan bercak merah.

"aku akan menghapus jejak _namja_ brengsek itu ditubuhmu." Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Dirinya berontak saat Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya lalu melemparnya keatas ranjang.

Siwon seakan tidak mendengar jeritan kesakitan Eunhyuk. Dia terus menggerakan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Eunhyuk. _Yeoja_ itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum Siwon mencapai puncaknya.

* * *

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap langit-langit tempat rawat inapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Splash

Tiba-tiba wajah Eunhyuk yang menangis memanggil namanya membuatnya bangun seketika. Tidak dihiraukan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Dia segera turun dari ranjang, mencabut jarum infuse lalu berlari keluar dari kamar inapnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Mengetahui bagaimana keadaan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu.

"Donghae!"

Suara panggilan itu membuat _namja_ dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu menoleh. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berlari menghampirinya. "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus beristirahat Hae!" Bentaknya.

"_hyung_, aku harus mencari Eunhyuk. Aku menemukannya dan kemarin dia dibawa oleh anak buah Choi Siwon!" Terang Donghae.

Tubuh _namja_ tinggi itu sedikit terpaku saat mendengar nama yang baru saja terucap dari mulut sang adik. "apa? Choi Siwon?"

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan.

"jangan lakukan itu, Hae-ah."

Wajah Donghae berubah bingung. Tidak biasanya _hyung_-nya ini tidak mendukung keputusannya. Apalagi yang bersangkutan dengan Eunhyuk. "_waeyo_? Aku harus menyelamatkan Eunhyuk. Aku tidak mau si Choi brengsek itu menyakiti Eunhyuk."

"justru kau semakin menyakiti Eunhyuk jika kau mendatanginya sekarang!"

"apa maksudmu, Hankyung _hyung_?"

_Namja_ tinggi bernama Hankyung itu menghela nafas sebentar. Dipegangnya kedua pundak adik laki-lakinya itu dengan lembut. "Hae-ah, aku kenal siapa Choi Siwon itu. Kau ingat kekasihku, Heenim?"

Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sedikit iba juga pada sang _hyung_ yang harus kembali membuka kenangan pahit akan kekasihnya yang telah pergi karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam.

"dia yang membuatku kehilangan Heenim."

Eunhyuk duduk meringkuk didepan jendela besar yang berada dikamarnya. Setelah membersihkan dirinya saat bangun tadi, dia hanya duduk memandangi halaman luas belakang rumah Siwon yang indah.

Fikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama. Lee Donghae. Bagaimana keadaan orang terkasihnya itu saat kemarin para bodyguard Siwon mememukulinya.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya menangis lagi. Entahlah ini sudah ke berapakalinya dia menangis. Entah untuk hidupnya. Untuk cintanya. Ataupun untuk takdir yang tidak adil untuknya.

**-o0o-**

Eunhyuk terkesiap saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya kearah jendela, memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

Tubuh Eunhyuk semakin bergetar saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Apalagi suara yang memanggil namanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan seperti sekarang.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau harus menemaniku ke pertemuan dengan kolega bisnisku nanti malam. Aku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuknya." Siwon berjongkok didepan Eunhyuk yang masih setia menenggelamkan kepalanya disela lututnya.

"kau harus pergi, kalau tidak—"

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan waspada. "kau hanya akan bertemu dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa kekasihmu itu."

* * *

Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang menuntunnya memasuki sebuah ballroom hotel milik namja itu. Sedikit canggung dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Cantik memang, tetapi terlalu mengumbar menurutnya. Gaun merah maroon selutut dengan tali yang melingkar dilehernya. Membuat potongan dadanya terlihat dan punggungnya terekspose sempurna.

"kau harus berakting seperti kekasihku. Jika tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya, Eunhyuk-ah." Bisik Siwon.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ayo jalan." Eunhyuk kembali mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon yang merangkul pinggangnya. Terkadang namja itu berhenti untuk sekedar menyapa kolega bisnisnya.

"selamat datang dipestaku ini. Lee Hankyung dan Lee Donghae." Ucapan Siwon barusan membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok Donghae yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tegap.

"perkenalkan, dia Eunhyuk. Kekasihku." Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae yang membuang wajahnya sembari mengepalkan lengannya.

**-o0o-**

Eunhyuk menekan angka-angka untuk membuka password sebuah kamar Apartement yang berada dikawasan Gangnam. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya berharap bahwa angka-angka yang dimasukannya benar.

**Success Code**

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. Dengan segera dia masuk kedalam apartement itu dengan hati-hati. Hari masih pagi dan dia yakin penghuni Apartement ini masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Mata indahnya perlahan menyusuri sudut-sudut bagian Apartement mewah ini. Rapih dan bersih.

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli ketika matanya mendapati sebuah akuarium yang lumayan besar berisi ikan-ikan badut dengan gradasi warna putih oranye itu. "dia tidak berubah." Gumamnya.

Setelah puas melihat sekeliling, _yeoja_ itu memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar yang beberapa hari yang lalu pernah menjadi saksi persatuan dirinya dengan sang terkasih. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona.

Donghae masih tampak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Langkah kaki Eunhyuk dengan perlahan mendekat dan berjongkok didepan kasur yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Donghae. Jemari lentiknya mengusap pipi Donghae dengan lembut, dan ternyata perlakuan itu membuat _namja_ bermarga Lee itu sedikit terusik.

Perlahan kedua mata indah itu mengerjap pelan. Sosok dihadapannya masih belum jelas dalam indra pengelihatannya. Setelah beberapa kali, dia langsung bangkit duduk diatas kasur. "Eunhyuk-ah!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang. Berhadapan dengan Donghae. "selamat pagi."

"bagaimana kau bisa disini? Kau lari dari Choi itu?"

"bisakah kita tidak membahasnya untuk kali ini."

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. Dia memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"soal semalam, benarkah—

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. Dengan cepat dia memeluk Donghae erat. "itu tidak benar, aku melakukan itu karena suatu alasan. Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"apa itu?" Donghae bisa merasakan Eunhyuk menggeleng dari balik punggungnya.

"Lee Hyukjae!" Eunhyuk tersentak saat Donghae memanggil nama aslinya. _Yeoja_ itu tau Donghae tidak suka dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Hae, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang, tolong mengertilah."

Donghae merasakan bahunya basah. Dia menarik dirinya lalu menangkup pipi Eunhyuk yang sudah dialiri likuid bening yang berasal dari matanya. "aku mengerti, maafkan aku."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "percayalah. Aku hanya milikmu, Hae." Ujarnya.

Donghae berhenti menyeka bulir airmata Eunhyuk. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk. Seakan mengerti, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk kecupan bibir Donghae dibibirnya.

**.**

Kedua tubuh polos tertutup selimut itu melebur menjadi satu diperaduannya. Donghae merengkuh tubuh kurus Eunhyuk dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sedangkan yeoja itu memeluk leher Donghae dengan erat saat _namja_ yang berada diatasnya itu mulai menyentuh titik-titik sensitive nya.

Desahan Eunhyuk terdengar lembut di telinga Donghae. Gerakannya semakin cepat ketika puncak kenikmatan mulai didepan mata. Donghae menerikan nama Eunhyuk ketika puncaknya tiba, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk.

Nafas mereka berdua masih beradu dalam kamar gelap itu. Donghae mengelap bulir keringat didahi dan leher Eunhyuk yang masih terengah-engah. "_saranghae_, Hyuk-ah." Ujarnya.

Eunhyuk menarik leher Donghae dan mengecup bibir itu dengan dalam. "_nado_."

* * *

Eunhyuk membuka genggaman telapak tangannya. Sekarang nampaklah sebuah benda pipih panjang dengan dua garis merah diujungnya. Senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya, dia mengelus permukaan perut ratanya dengan lembut. Disana calon bayinya dengan Donghae tumbuh dan kelak akan menjadi anak yang cantik dan tampan.

"HYUKJAE!" Panggilan keras serta dobrakan pintu kamar mandinya membuat wajah Eunhyuk memucat. Dia membalikan badannya dan nampaklah wajah Siwon yang memerah padam. Dengan gemetar, dia menyembunyikan benda dalam gengamannya, tetapi sepertinya terlambat karena Siwon sudah melihatnya.

"apa itu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng takut. "bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Dengan langkah lebar _namja_ itu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi Eunhyuk dan merebut benda tersebut dari genggaman Eunhyuk. Matanya membulat terkejut saat melihat benda itu, apalagi tanda dua garis merah itu.

PLAK

"beraninya kau!"

"Argh! Siwon lepaskan!" Eunhyuk berteriak selama Siwon menarik rambutnya dengan kencang dan menyeretnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dahi Eunhyuk terbentuk pinggiran ranjangnya saat Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk mengerang pelan. Bisa dia rasakan cairan hangat jatuh dari pelipisnya. "Siwon, berhenti kumohon."

Mendengar permohonan Eunhyuk justru membuat amarah Siwon makin bertambah. Dengan sangat keras dia menampar wajah Eunhyuk hingga ujung bibir kirinya sobek dan luka.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat saat lengan besar Siwon diperutnya. Dengan gesit dia menepis tangan itu dan merengkuh perutnya dengan erat.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan benih namja itu tumbuh dalam rahimmu." Siwon meremas perut Eunhyuk dan membuat _yeoja_ itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Siwon… argh… hh… jangan sakiti anak-kuh…" Bisik Eunhyuk.

DEG

"**Siwon… rhh… janganhh sakitih anak kita." Seorang **_**yeoja**_** bergaun biru muda itu berusaha melindungi janin yang berada dalam perutnya dari cengkraman tangan besar Siwon.**

**Siwon mendesis tajam. "anak kita katamu? Hah! Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku dengan mantan kekasihmu itu kan? Hah! Jawab aku Choi Kibum!" Teriaknya.**

**Yeoja bergaun biru itu menggeleng lemah. Sungguh tenaganya sudah habis, apalagi Siwon semakin mencengkram perutnya, membuat rasa sakit terasa seperti menikam perutnya. "Arghh! Sakith!" Pekiknya saat tangan besar Siwon berhasil mencapai perutnya.**

"**anak ini harus mati, Choi Kibum!"**

**Bibir Kibum yang sudah pucat terus mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan. Akan tetapi Siwon seperti tidak mendengar apapun. **

**Kibum bisa merasakan cairan hangat dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh **_**yeoja**_** itu mengejang untuk beberapa saat lalu tidak sadarkan diri.**

**.**

**Siwon menghampiri dokter Song yang baru keluar dari pintu ICU. Yeoja paruh baya itu memandang Siwon dengan mata sayunya.**

"**bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok? Kibum baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabaran.**

**Dokter Song menghela nafas pelan. "maaf Siwon-**_**sshi,**_** kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi anda." Ucapan Dokter Song membuat sebagian hati Siwon berteriak gembira. "bagaimana keadaan Kibum?"**

**Dokter Song memandang Siwon dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. "maaf, kami juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan Nona Kibum."**

**Mata Siwon membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak kencang setelah mendengar kabar yang diucapkan Dokter Song. Kibumnya tidak selamat?**

**Siwon langsung masuk kedalam ruang ICU. Tidak dihiraukannya larangan-larangan dokter maupun suster yang ada didalam. Fikirannya hanya focus untuk mencari Kibum. **

"**Kibummie?" Hanya lirihan pelan yang dikeluarkan pemuda Choi itu. Sosok cantik dengan wajah pucat pasi itu membuat airmata Siwon menetes. "Kibum-ah," Dia menghampiri sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, mengelus jemari dingin itu dengan lembut.**

"Ki… Kibum?" Eunhyuk merasakan cengkraman Siwon melemah. Dengan kesempatan yang ada dia memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia bisa melihat pandangan mata Siwon yang tadi penuh dengan amarah kini kosong.

"Kibum, maafkan aku." Siwon memegang kepalanya. Suara-suara lembut _yeoja_ membuat kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Eunhyuk menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Tatapan terkejut terlukis diwajahnya ketika melihat sosok Donghae yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. "Hae."

Donghae berlari dan berjongkok didepan Eunhyuk yang bersender dimeja nakas dengan lemah sembari memegangi perutnya. Wajah lebam dan sudut bibir kirinya berdarah. "Hyuk,ayo cepat pergi." Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk didepan dadanya. Pemuda itu melirik kearah Siwon yang sedang merintih disudut lemari.

Donghae segera keluar dari kamar tersebut. Menuruni anak tangga dan menemui Hankyung yang sudah menunggunya di mobil. Bertanya diamana semua bodyguard Siwon? mereka sudah aman ditangan kepolisian karena tuduhan penyekapan atas Eunhyuk.

Hankyung segera membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk, dia segera duduk dikursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan rumah Siwon.

"Hyukie, _gwaenchana_?" Tanya Donghae cemas. Pasalnya sedari tadi, Eunhyuk hanya merintih sembari memegangi perutnya.

"sakith… Hae." Lirihnya.

Donghae semakin panic mendengar lirihan Eunhyuk. "_hyung_, bisa lebih cepat lagi?" Hankyung mengangguk. Lalu pemuda berwajah oriental itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap setelah satu setengah jam yeoja itu dirawat intensif di ICU. Donghae ingat betapa paniknya dia ketika turun dari mobil dan menggendong yeoja itu, cairan hangat berwarna merah itu mengenai lengannya.

Eunhyuk masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Dia masih terbaring lemas. Terlihat memar diwajahnya serta dahi yang diperban. Donghae mengangkat jemari Eunhyuk yang terbebas dari selang infuse, mengecupnya dengan lembut. "sayang, tau kah kau bahwa aku sangat bahagia sekarang? Anak kita selamat." Ujar Donghae.

Donghae bisa merasakan jemari yang berada digenggamannya bergerak pelan. Disusul oleh lenguhan lemah Eunhyuk serta mata sipit itu berbuka. "Eunhyuk-ah."

"Hae."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. "ya sayang, ini aku."

Eunhyuk meraba permukaan perutnya, Donghae mengenggam lengan Eunhyuk lalu mengecup dahi yeoja itu dengan lembut. "tenanglah, dia masih ada disana." Ujar Donghae.

"Hae, anakku." Eunhyuk meneteskan airmatanya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "anak kita, Hyukie."

* * *

**4 years later**

* * *

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan melihat dua sosok tubuh berbeda ukuran itu masih terlelap diatas ranjang. Lee Donghae dan Lee Jongsuk, kedua _namja _yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Eunhyuk menaiki ranjang memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Donghae yang memeluk putra kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli jika mengingat kejadian semalam. Kedua namja ini berebut ingin tidur sembari memeluknya. Jangan heran dengan kelakuan Donghae, bahkan dia bisa lebih terlihat kenakan dibanding Jongsuk jika sedang berdua saja dengan Eunhyuk.

Dia memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan menepuk pipi suaminya itu dengan lembut. "Hae-ah, ayo bangun. Ini sudah siang." Ujarnya.

Donghae hanya mengerang pelan sebagai jawaban. "Hae, ayolah. Katamu kau ingin mengajak Jongsuk pergi jalan-jalan."

Donghae mengeliatkan badannya. Lalu namja itu memutar tubuhnya kearah Eunhyuk. "morning kiss ku?"

Eunhyuk mencubit hidung Donghae lalu mengecup bibir Donghae sebagai ritual wajib pagi harinya. "sudah ayo bangun!"

"sayang."

"hm?"

Donghae mulai mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk dengan erat. Lalu namja itu berbisik ditelinga Eunhyuk. "bagaimana kalau kita membuat adik untuk Jongsuk dulu?"

Nyut…

"Akh! Appo!" Donghae terpekik kesakitan saat Eunhyuk mencubit perutnya. Dia bisa merasakan Eunhyuk mengelus bekas cubitannya itu dengan lembut. "makanya jangan bicara macam-macam."

Eunhyuk tersentak saat Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya ditengah-tengah antara suami dan anaknya itu. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan lengan Donghae memeluknya dari belakang. "kita tidur lagi saja." Ujar Donghae.

"tapi nanti Jongsuk akan merajuk jika kau membatalkan jalan-jalannya." Jemari Eunhyuk mengelus rambut hitam anaknya dengan lembut.

"dia sendiri belum bangun. Biaran saja, jika nanti dia bangun baru kita pergi." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk tubuh putranya dengan erat. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Eunhyuk dan beberapa detik kemudian namja itu sudah ikut terlelap.

**END**

**Last, Review?**

**Thania diary (haha) :**

Hello, oke gw tau kalian kecewa karena bukannya update ff yang lama-lama eh malah update ff baru. Gw gak ada niatan untuk men discontinue kan semua ff ongoing kok, semuanya masih diproses sedikit demi sedikit. Maklum, waktu free gw buat nulis Cuma sabtu-minggu itupun diselingi sama kerja part time.

Apa keadaan gw ini bisa dibilang semi hiatus? ya anggaplah begitu :D karena gw gak bisa update cepat ataupun punya jenjang waktu update. Jadi maaf yaaa.

**Sign,**

**Thania Lee**


End file.
